FF Super Lovely GHOST
by Cho Rainisa
Summary: Apakah Donghae, Kangin, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Nisa, dan Nafi akan selamat dari teror?


Title : Ghost

Main Cast : Cho Rainisa, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Lovely Star member & Super Junior Member

Yahh… tahun ini Super Lovely Town kembali di gelar. Para member Lovely Star dan Super Junior akan melakukan touring ke berbagai Negara dalam rangka konser Super Lovely Town World III. Negara – Negara yang akan di sambangi oleh Super Junior dan Lovely Star untuk benua Asia adalah Hongkong, China, Malaysia, Singapore, Thailand, Indonesia, dan Korea Selatan. Hari ini, para member Lovely Star dan Super Junior akan menyambangi Negara kelima dalam rangkaian tour konser Super Lovely Town World Tour III benua Asia. Semua member kini sudah berkumpul di ruang tunggu pintu 5A di International Singapore Airport. Cho Rainisa, leader dari Lovely Star tampak duduk termenung di lantai dan menyandar ke dinding. Nisa tampak menekuk lututnya, menundukkan kepalanya, dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya. Terlihat sekali, kalau Nisa sedang frustasi. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkannya. Melihat Nisa termenung sendirian, para member Super Lovely menghampiri Nisa dan menanyakan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Leeteuk : Nisa-ya… kau (Noe) kenapa (Waeyo)? kenapa kau menyendiri seperti ini?

Nisa : Tidak apa-apa (Gwaenchana),oppa. hanya saja, aku (Naega) merasa perasaanku tidak enak. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di hati aku, dan aku merasa keselamatanku akan terancam.

Rafa : jangan berpikiran seperti itu,nisa-ya. kita semua pasti baik – baik saja selama di Thailand. (mencoba menenangkan Nisa)

Nisa : aku tau, kalian semua pasti akan baik – baik saja selama di sana. Tapi, yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah nyawaku sendiri. Entah kenapa, keputusan kita memilih Negara itu adalah keputusan yang salah. Aku…

Kyuhyun : sudahlah. Tepis semua pikiran negatifmu itu. Semua ELF dan juga Lovely Friends sudah menunggu kita disana. Apa kau tega mengecewakan mereka semua yang sudah jauh – jauh hari membeli tiket konser kita?

Nisa : aku tak tahu lah. Aku tidak ikut bertanggung jawab, jika terjadi sesuatu pada kita semua selama disana. Atau, nyawaku yang melayang… (berdiri dan meninggalkan member yang lain).

Raka : dia kenapa siy? gak biasanya dia menjadi penakut seperti itu. (menatap punggung Nisa dengan tatapan heran)

Donghae : kurasa yang di katakan oleh Nisa ada benarnya juga. karena, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Nisa rasakan sekarang. Aku mengatakan hal ini terlepas dari aku takut akan hantu, tapi perasaanku juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Nisa. mungkin, salah satu dari kami berdua, akan menjadi tumbal...! (menepuk bahu Leeteuk dan pergi menyusul Nisa).

Heechul : mereka berdua kenapa siy? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan mereka. tumbal? Apaan siy? (sembari menggaruk kepalanya)

Kangin : sudah – sudah. Tidak usah di pikirkan, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam pesawat sekarang…

Para member Super Lovely pun masuk kedalam pesawat, dan mereka tidak menyia – nyiakan waktu untuk tidur sejenak.

International Thailand Airport 12.00…

Sesaat setelah sampai di international Thailand Airport, para member Super Lovely segera bergegas menuju restaurant yang sudah di booking untuk mereka. Para member terlihat melahap semua makanan yang di sajikan oleh pihak restaurant. Setelah makan siang, para member kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju hotel, tempat mereka menginap selama di negara tersebut.

Nisa : Donghae oppa, perasaan itu semakin kuat. Aku benar – benar merasa ini semua salah…

Donghae : Ne. bukan kau saja yang merasakannya, aku juga. hhmm… sudahlah, kita lihat saja ke depannya seperti apa.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 3 jam, para member pun akhirnya sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Dari luar aja, hotel itu sudah menyiratkan akan misteri yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Nisa dan Donghae bisa merasakan itu.

Leeteuk : istirahatlah. Karena nanti malam kita harus gladi resik untuk konser besok.

All Member : Ne,eomma…! (seru all member kompak)

Nisa tidur satu kamar dengan Nafi, sedangkan Donghae tidur satu kamar dengan Eunhyuk. Nisa sedang istirahat seorang diri di kamar, karena Nafi sedang pergi ke supermarket bersama Kibum. Saat Nisa hendak tidur, dia mendengar suara ponselnya berbunyi, akan tetapi saat Nisa akan mengangkatnya, tidak ada telepon masuk di ponselnya,

Nisa : aneh…! Kok gak ada telepon masuk?

Nisa pun berpikir untuk menemui Donghae, tapi pintu kamarnya terkunci. Nisa pun mendadak panic dan berteriak minta tolong. Kyuhyun yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar Nisa, tersentak kaget mendengar Nisa berteriak minta tolong. Sontak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari kamar mereka dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Nisa.

Kyuhyun : Nisa-ya, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak? (Kyuhyun setengah berteriak pada Nisa)

Nisa : Kyu, pintu kamarku terkunci. Tolongin aku,kyu…! (berteriak dengan suara gemeteran)

Kyuhyun : Mwo? Terkunci? (kaget dan shock)

Para member lain yang tengah istirahat, sedikit terganggu dengan kehebohan di luar. Sontak semua member keluar dan menemui Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di luar.

Leeteuk : ada apa? Kenapa ribut sekali? (menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin heran)

Sungmin : Nisa terkunci di dalam kamarnya. Dia tidak bisa keluar.

Donghae : Mwo? (kaget dan langsung menggedor pintu kamar Nisa)

Eunhyuk : Rafa, coba kau hubungi Nafi. Mereka kan satu kamar, siapa tau Nafi membawa kunci kamar mereka.

Rafa : Ne,hyung…! (segera menelepon Nafi)

Nisa : Oppa…! Buka pintunya…! (teriakku semakin keras dari dalam kamar)

Donghae : Nisa – ya…! apa tidak ada kunci di dalam?

Nisa : gak ada,oppa. cepat, buka pintunya…! (teriakku makin histeris)

Eunhyuk : Bagaimana (Otthe)? Nafi membawa kunci kamar mereka?

Rafa : Tidak (Aniyo). Nafi tidak membawa kunci apapun.

Kyuhyun : Aiisshh… Nisa – ya, menyingkirlah, aku akan mendobrak pintu kamarmu!

Tetapi saat Kyuhyun hendak mendobrak pintu kamar Nisa, tiba – tiba saja pintu terbuka tanpa di buka oleh mereka. setelah pintu terbuka, mereka melihat Nisa terduduk lemas di lantai sambil menangis histeris. Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk Nisa dengan erat, sementara member lain memeriksa sekeliling kamar Nisa dan Nafi.

Kyuhyun : Tidak apa-apa (Gwaenchanayo)…! Aku ada disini, aku gak akan pernah tinggalin kamu,chagi (sayang)!

Nisa : aku sudah bilang kan, nyawaku terancam! Tapi kenapa kalian semua tidak mempercayaiku? (berteriak histeris pada semua member)

Donghae : ini yang aku takutkan,hyung. Yang aku takutkan benar – benar terjadi kan? itu baru Nisa, belum member yang lain. hhhmmm… (menghela nafas berat)

Nisa : Haeppa, temani aku keluar. Aku benci tempat ini…! (menatap Donghae lirih)

Donghae : Ne. aku temani kau keluar. Silahkan kalian menunggu disini, entah siapa korban kejahilan selanjutnya…! (meraih tangan Nisa dan mengajaknya keluar kamar).

Nisa dan Donghae keluar dari kamar dan pergi meninggalkan hotel untuk jalan – jalan sejenak. Sedangkan member yang lain menatap aneh ke dalam kamar Nisa dan Nafi.

Siwon : harusnya kita mendengarkan ucapan Nisa dan Donghae saat di bandara tadi,hyung. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, ada aura aneh di wajah mereka.

Kibum : ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul disini? (menegur member lain setibanya di hotel bersama Nafi)

Eunhyuk : ada insiden kecil. Nisa terkunci di dalam kamarnya, dan saat Kyu hendak mendobrak pintu kamar Nisa, tiba – tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka. Nisa terlihat shock dan terus menangis histeris.

Nafi : trus, sekarang Nisa dimana? Kok dia tidak ada bersama kalian? (menatap seluruh member panic)

Ryeowook : Nisa sedang pergi bersama Donghae hyung. Sangat terlihat ada aura kebencian dimata Nisa dan Donghae hyung. Bahkan Nisa mengatakan kalau dia membenci tempat ini.

Nafi : mungkin memang ada makhluk halusnya di kamar ini. Karena aku sempat melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam di dinding kamar. Mungkin makhluk itu yang mengerjai Nisa tadi. (bercerita pada semua member)

Yesung : kau serius, Nafi – ya? kalau itu benar, satu persatu dari kita akan menjadi korban kejahilan makhluk itu… (terduduk lemas di lantai).

Nafi : Tidak tahu (Mollayo)…! Tapi, aku tadi menemukan secarik kertas di bawah ranjang. (memegang secarik kertas yang langsung di sambar oleh Leeteuk)

Semua member mendekati Leeteuk dan melihat isi kertas itu, kecuali Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun tidak berani melihatnya. Setelah melihat isi kertas itu, sontak kedua mata semua member membulat.

Kangin : NDNK (KALIAN AKAN MATI BERSAMAKU)! (Membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas)

Yesung : Apa (Mwo)? NDNK? Apa ini inisial nama korban yang akan dia bunuh?

Nafi : sepertinya begitu. N yang pertama bisa aku atau Nisa. D bisa berarti Donghae oppa. N yang kedua bisa aku atau Nisa juga. K bisa berarti Kangin oppa, Kibum oppa, atau Kyuhyun.

Kangin : Ya tuhan… apa itu artinya salah satu di antara aku, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi korban? (menatap Nafi frustasi)

Nafi : bisa jadi. Karena di antara kita, yang berinisial huruf "K" hanya kalian bertiga. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu lagi. aku bahkan tidak tahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang…!

Leeteuk : Aahhh…. Harusnya kita percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Nisa saat di bandara tadi. Ya tuhan…! (menutup wajah frustasi berat.)

Nafi : tunggu…! Tadi kalian bilang Nisa dan Donghae oppa kemana? (teringat akan Nisa dan Donghae)

Heechul : mereka berdua pergi keluar. Kenapa (Wae) ? (menatap Nafi heran)

Nafi : N dan D. itu dua inisial pertama yang ada di kertas itu. Nisa dan Donghae oppa….!(menatap semua member)

Kangin : ouch shit…! (berlari menuju lift untuk keluar hotel)

Tanpa pikir panjang, member yang lain langsung berlari menyusul Kangin yang sudah lebih dulu dari mereka.

Di luar, Nisa dan Donghae terlihat ceria melihat pemandangan malam di alun – alun kota. Tanpa mereka sadari, aura bahaya tengah mengintai mereka.

Nisa : oppa, lihat…! Say hay yuk ke mereka…

Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Nisa menuju para ELF dan LF yang sedari tadi melihati mereka berdua. Nisa dan Donghae menyapa para ELF dan LF sembari tersenyum. Di tempat lain, para member menyusuri setiap sudut alun – alun kota untuk mencari Nisa dan Donghae.

Eunhyuk : Donghae-ya...! (Berteriak memanggil nama Donghae)

Kangin : biar lebih cepat ketemu, kita mencar...! Okay. Jika sudah menemukan mereka, langsung saling mengabari. (Memberi usulan pada member lain)

Ryeowook : Ne,hyung...!

Para member pun berpencar mencari Nisa dan Donghae. Di tempat lain, Nisa dan Donghae terlihat membaur bersama para ELF dan LF.

Nisa : besok jangan lupa datang ya. (Tersenyum)

LF : okay,eonnie. (Serempak dan tersenyum)

Saat Nisa dan Donghae sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan ELF dan LF, tiba-tiba Nisa merasakan ada hawa panas menyentuh pundaknya.

Nisa : oppa... Sepertinya ada hawa panas menyentuh pundakku. Panas sekali... (Sambil menyentuh pundaknya)

Donghae : iya. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aahhh... (Sambil memegang erat pundaknya)

Hawa panas itu semakin memanas di pundak mereka. Hingga akhirnya, kedua leher mereka seperti tercekik. Nisa dan Donghae terjatuh di jalanan sambil memegang leher mereka. Di waktu yang bersamaan, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menemui keberadaan Nisa dan Donghae.

Sungmin : Nisa-ya...! (Menatap Nisa dan Donghae panik dan takut)

Kyuhyun pun segera menghubungi member yang lain. Tak lama kemudian, member yang lain tiba di lokasi.

Leeteuk : OMO...! Donghae-ya. Nisa-ya...! Kalian kenapa?

Nafi : makhluk halus itu pasti sedang mencekik leher mereka. Kita harus bergerak cepat, sebelum terlambat...!

Seketika keadaan berubah menjadi kepanikan, para ELF dan LF berteriak histeris melihat bias mereka tengah berjuang menyelamatkan diri.

Tak lama kemudian, Nisa dan Donghae kembali sadar dan memegang leher mereka.

Leeteuk : otthoke? Kalian baik-baik saja? (Panik, khawatir, dan takut)

Nisa : Ne,oppa. Kita harus pergi dari kota ini,oppa. Keselamatanku dan Donghae oppa benar-benar terancam. (Sambil menghela nafas)

Eunhyuk : bukan hanya kalian berdua. Tapi Nafi dan salah satu dari Kangin hyung, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun juga menjadi sasaran makhluk halus itu.

Donghae : Mwo? Aaiiisshh... Kenapa harus kita sih yang menjadi sasarannya?

Nisa : aku yakin, ini pasti ada suatu rahasia yang tersembunyi. Kita harus mencari tahu, kenapa kita yang menjadi sasarannya.

Heechul : maksudmu apa?

Nisa : aku, Donghae oppa, Kangin oppa, Kibum oppa, Kyuhyun, dan Nafi akan mencari tahu akar dari semua ini. Kalian tetap perform seperti biasa.

Leeteuk : maksudnya kalian... (Menerka-nerka)

Nisa : Ne. Kami akan menantang kematian...!

Kyuhyun : MWO? Aisshhh... Jinjjaa? (Berteriak kaget seraya menatap Nisa)

Nisa : wae? Kau tidak mau ikut? Ya sudah, jangan salahkan aku, kalau kau orang pertama yang akan mati di tangan setan itu...!

Kyuhyun : baiklah. Aku ikut bersama kalian... (Dengan suara lirih)

Donghae : okay. Ayo kita bersiap - siap...! Ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama...

Keesokan harinya, Nisa, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Kangin dan Nafi pergi melakukan penyusuran mulai dari kamar yang di tempati oleh Nisa dan Nafi.

Nisa : okay. Kita mulai penyusuran dari kamar ini, karena Nafi menemukan kertas itu di kamar ini.

Mereka pun berpencar untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa mereka jadikan salah satu tanda.

Kangin : Nisa-ya... (Memanggil Nisa)

Nisa : Ne,hyung. Wae?

Kangin : kesini. Cepat (Ppali)...! (Menyuruh Nisa mendekat padanya)

Nisa dan empat member lainnya mendekat ke arah Kangin dan ikut jongkok bersamanya.

Kyuhyun : ada apa,hyung? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?

Kangin : Ya (Ne)! Ada darah merembes dari tembok...

Donghae : Mwo? Darah? (Mendekat dan memperhatikan tembok dengan lekat)

Nisa : Ne. Darah. Pasti ada sesuatu di dalam tembok ini. Kita harus membongkarnya...

Kibum : Mwo? Apa kau sudah gila,Nisa-ya? (Menatap Nisa dengan tatapan tak percaya)

Nisa : mau tidak mau, kita harus membongkar tembok ini. Apa kau mau kita di hantui setiap hari? Satu persatu dari kita menjadi korban?

Nafi : Nisa benar. Cepat...! Cari sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan tembok ini. Darahnya semakin banyak yang keluar...

Kyuhyun : Sayang... Kalian saja ya yang membongkarnya. Aku takut... (Meringkuk di balik tubuh Kangin)

Kangin : YAK...! Enak sekali kau. Tidak...! Kau harus ikut membongkarnya. (Memprotes Kyuhyun)

Donghae : apa tidak apa kita menghancurkan tembok ini? Apa pihak hotel tidak keberatan?

Nisa : aniyo. Nanti aku akan bicara pada mereka. Sekarang, yang harus kita lakukan adalah cari palu atau apapun itu, untuk menghancurkan tembok ini. Kangin oppa, kau bisa membantuku mencarinya?

Kangin : Ne. Sepertinya di kamarku dengan Leeteuk hyung, ada palu. Sebentar oppa ambil dulu. (Bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya)

Nisa : Kibum oppa, kau cari karung untuk membuang runtuhan tembok ini dan menaruh mayatnya. Kau kyuhyun-ah, tunggu di sini. Aku, Donghae oppa, dan Nafi akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu.

Kyuhyun : MWO? Andwae! Aku tidak mau sendirian di sini. Aku bisa jadi korban pertama yang mati. Shiroe...!

Nafi : ya oppa... Kau itu namja atau yeoja siy? Penakut sekali. Aku heran, kenapa Nisa bisa suka pada cowok penakut sepertimu. Padahal julukanmu adalah Evil Magnae. Tapi, kau sendiri malah takut dengan sebangsamu. Aneh...!

Kyuhyun : YAK..! Apa kau bilang? (Memasang muka kesal dan memanyunkan bibirnya)

Donghae : hahaha... (Tertawa puas)

Nisa : sudah - sudah. Sudah, kalian bertiga aja yang pergi. Biar aku yang disini. Cepat...! Kita udah gak punya banyak waktu...!

KangTeuk's Room 10.00...

Leeteuk dan member lain yang sedang berlatih vokal, di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Kangin ke kamar yang tergesa-gesa mencari sesuatu.

Eunhyuk : Hyung, sedang mencari apa? (Menatap Kangin heran)

Leeteuk : iya. Kau sedang mencari apa,kangin-ah?

Kangin : aahhh... Ini dia...! (Sembari memegang palu dan cangkul. Entah kenapa ada barang itu di dalam kamar mereka).

Heechul : Kangin-ah, untuk apa kau membawa kedua barang itu? Kau mau bertani?

Kangin : bukan,hyung. Kami mau memindahkan mayat yang ada di kamar Nisa.

All Member : MWO? MAYAT? (Serempak membuat koor yang bagus)

Sungmin : hyung, memang siapa korban pertamanya? Apa kyuhyunie? (Menahan isak tangisnya)

Kangin : bukan,minnie-ah. Tapi, ada mayat yang di kubur di balik tembok. Kami hendak menghancurkan tembok itu dan menguburkannya di tempat yang sebenarnya.

Yesung : kangin-ah, apa kami boleh ikut membantu?

Kangin : Andwae...! Biar kami berenam saja. Lagi pula, kami berenam adalah sasarannya. Lebih baik kalian di sini saja, kami tidak mau kalian menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Tetaplah di sini, dan jangan mendatangi kami. Aku pergi...! (Sembari berlari keluar kamar).

N2N's Room 10.15...

Nisa masih menatap dengan lekat cucuran darah yang berada di tembok dan juga lantai. Tak lama kemudian, Kangin dan Kibum tiba dengan membawa apa yang di suruh oleh Nisa.

Kangin : Otthe? Darahnya masih keluar?

Nisa : Ne,oppa. Coba oppa hancurkan temboknya. Badan oppa kan paling besar, tapi lebih besar Shindong oppa siy. (Tersenyum lebar pada Kangin)

Kangin : okay. Menyingkirlah.

Kibum : hati-hati,hyung. (Memasang wajah cemas)

Dengan kekuatan bulan (alah, apaan siy), Kangin menghantamkan palu ke tembok. Terdengar suara dentuman keras, yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Hingga membuat para member yang sedang berlatih dance, menjadi terlempar kemana-mana.

Eunhyuk : adduuhhh... Patah pinggangku..! (Meringis kesakitan karena terlempar ke dinding)

Kembali ke kamar Nisa dan Nafi, Kangin masih terus menghancurkan tembok. Merasa penasaran, para member mendatangi kamar Nisa dan Nafi.

Leeteuk : suara dentuman apa siy tadi itu? Aku sampai terlempar ke atas lemari. (Mengeluh sambil menatap heran ke arah Kangin)

Kyuhyun : itu suara dentuman palu yang di pukulkan Kangin hyung ke tembok,hyung.

Yesung : mwo? Dahsyat banget, sampai kami semua terlempar kemana-mana...!

Beberapa menit kemudian, mayat yang terkubur di dalam tembok terjatuh ke lantai dengan mencipratkan darah kemana-mana.

Nafi : aaahhhh...! (Berteriak sambil berlindung di belakang Rafa).

Ryeowook : ya tuhan...! (Sembari menutup kedua matanya).

Yahh... Baunya menyengat, bahkan sangat menyengat. Semua member tampak mundur 3 langkah karena bau mayat yang sangat menyengat itu. Hanya Nisa yang berani mendekat dan merapikan surai rambut mayat gadis tersebut.

Leeteuk : YAK! Nisa-ya, apa yang kau lakukan? (Berteriak histeris)

Nisa : ssstttt...! (Menyuruh para member untuk diam)

Dengan hati - hati Nisa membalikkan tubuh mayat gadis tersebut, dan sumpah demi apapun, wajahnya sangat mengerikan. Hancur sehancur - hancurnya kaca kalau di injak, lebih hancur wajah gadis tersebut.

Nisa : Kibum oppa, bantu aku memasukkan gadis ini ke dalam karung...! (Meminta tolong pada Kibum)

Kibum : Ne.

Kibum pun membawa karung tersebut dan membantu Nisa memasukkan gadis itu ke dalam karung.

Kyuhyun : hati-hati,chagi-ya...!

Eunhyuk : hhh... Dalam keadaan seperti ini, masih sempat saja kau memanggil Nisa dengan sebutan chagi...! (Menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun)

Kyuhyun : kan Nisa memang yeojachinguku,hyung...!

Nisa : sssttt...! Kalian jangan ribut, nanti gadis ini bisa kembali bangun dan mengintai kalian berdua...!

Ucapan Nisa sontak membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk membungkam mulut mereka seketika. Nisa dan Kibum pun memasukkan gadis itu secara perlahan, tetapi dengan tiba-tiba tangan gadis itu menggenggam erat tangan Nisa. Sontak para member memasang wajah kaget dan mundur 3 langkah.

Nafi : aaaahhhh... (Menjerit keras sembari mencengkram erat kedua lengan rafa)

Nisa : tuh kan apa aku bilang. Makanya diam...! Bangunkan dia..! Aduuhhh... (Panik sepanik-paniknya)

Eunhyuk : Mianhae,Nisa-ya...

Kibum : Otthe? (Bertanya pada Nisa)

Gadis : Kuburkan aku di tempat yang sebenarnya... (Menatap lirih ke arah Nisa)

Ryeowook : ouch... Hhaaahh... (Berlindung di belakang Yesung)

Terlihat Leeteuk tampak menutup kedua telinganya dan berlindung di belakang Kangin, begitu juga Sungmin yang berlindung di belakang Kyuhyun.

Nisa : Ne. Kau tenang saja. Istirahatlah dengan tenang. Kami akan menguburkanmu di tempat yang sebenarnya...

Gadis : Gomawo... (Dengan suara serak-serak becek)

Satria : hati-hati,Nisa noona... (Tampak cemas)

Nisa dan Kibum kembali memasukkan gadis tersebut ke dalam karung, dan segera menguburkannya hari ini juga. Semua member ikut menguburkan gadis tersebut.

Kamar KangTeuk 19.00...

Nisa : hhhaaaahhhh... Selesai sudah! Huft...! (Menarik nafas dan duduk lemas di sofa)

Kyuhyun : Chagi-ya... Kau sungguh hebat. Kau dengan beraninya melakukan hal tersebut. (Puji Kyuhyun pada Nisa yang tengah mengatur nafasnya)

Nisa : (tersenyum). Ne, gomawo. (Menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun)

Semua member berkumpul di kamar KangTeuk setelah kembali dari kuburan. Saat Nisa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, Nisa terkesiap kaget. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya bergetar.

Nisa : Seee...ttt... Seeetttaaannnn...! (Berteriak histeris lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun).

Para member terkejut mendengar teriakan Nisa dan menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. Mereka juga terkejut dan langsung berlari menyusul Nisa.

All Member : SETAAANNN...!

Kyuhyun : aaaiiissshhh...! Kalian..! Kenapa menyebutku Setan?! (Marah dan memasang wajah kesal)

Di luar, semua member tertawa terbahak - bahak mendengar teriak frustasi Kyuhyun. Tentu saja yang mereka teriaki setan adalah Kyuhyun, karena dia adalah EVIL Magnae di Super Junior.

END


End file.
